Team 7: with a twist
by osanna1234
Summary: What if Naruto was placed on a team with different teammates, what if he told them about the kyuubi and they accepted himm. Follow Naruto as he learns new skills and forges a new path along with his new best friends and teammates. hinata/naruto
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this idea for a new team 7 came to me so i decided to write it, i have some good ideas for skills for the new team 7 so please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It was just like any other day in Konoha, the sun was shining and all seemed peaceful however the night before Naruto discovered the kyuubi was sealed in him by the fourth Hokage and he became gennin. Although he was happy about finally making gennin, he was thinking about what happened to iruka-sensei '_I can't believe iruka-sensi got hurt because of me, maybe Mizuki was right, maybe I am a monster'._

He was walking around konoha thinking about the kyuubi and what it made him when he came across the memorial stone however he wasn't alone as a shinobi with spiky white hair and his hitate across one eye was already there staring at the stone. He noticed Naruto and thought_ ' that's sensei's son, he looks so much like him, what is he doing here?'_

"hey kid, what's wrong" Naruto looked at the ninja" my sensei got hurt last night because of me, maybe the villagers were right" the ninja looked at Naruto " what did your sensei say about what happened?", "he said that it wasn't my fault, but I think that if I had been stronger then he wouldn't of gotten hurt", "well then there is your answer, get stronger, look towards the future and try to not let your precious people get hurt again." Naruto thinks upon the words this shinobi told him and realises he was right, "your right there is nothing I can do that can change what happened but I can get stronger and try to prevent it from happening again, by the way, why are you here?" The ninja sighs and looks at Naruto "I'm here visiting some old friends and precious people" "oh, I'm sorry, well thanks for the advice mister" Naruto turns around '_I feel much better know, I feel like ramen, yay!'_ He races towards his favourite ramen stand.

The shinobi otherwise known as Kakashi Hatake looks at where Naruto was and then back at stone '_maybe I should start taking my advice eh, Obito. I guess I better get ready to go see the hokage about getting my gennin team. I'm going to train them hard so that they don't lose anyone precious to them like I did. I hope you guys are proud of me_' he thinks as he looks up at the sky and with that he turns around and heads home.

Back with Naruto who is sitting in ichiraku waiting for his ramen, just as he is about to eat, Hinata walks in and spots Naruto, "Hi Naruto, how are you?" Naruto turns around and smiles at Hinata while noodles are hanging out of his mouth, she starts to blush '_He's smiling at me, don't faint, just sit down and talk to him_'. "Hi Hinata, look I made gennin" he points to his leaf headband which replaced the goggles on his head, "Well done Naruto, I knew you could do it, you never give up" Naruto blushes at this thinking '_Wow, she's nice, nobody my age has ever believed in me before, maybe she will be my friend'_. Naruto then pays for his ramen and asks "Hey Hinata do you want to take a walk with me? I would like to talk to you more" "of course Naruto" Naruto then grabs Hinata's arm and drags her out of Ichiraku's and down the street.

"Where are we going Naruto?" "Hmm I'm not sure, this direction haha" so they start walking until they come across a training field where they see Shikamaru lying on the grass looking at the sky. "Hi Shikamaru, what are you up to?" Naruto shouted at Shikamaru, "I'm watching the clouds, everything else is too troublesome" '_Same old Shikamaru'_ Naruto thought while shaking his head. "Can we join you Shikamaru?" Hinata asked thinking he looked a bit lonely lying there by himself , "sure, you just lie back and watch the clouds as they go by" "Sounds easy" Naruto said.

After an hour of silence Naruto stood up and said "What do you guys think a monster is?" Hinata thought for a moment before replying "Hmm, I think a monster is something with no conscience and no regard for others" Shikamaru then said "Same as Hinata, why Naruto?" Naruto looked sad for a moment "You guys are my friend's right? I mean we like each other don't we?" they both said "of course Naruto" "Well last night when I became a gennin I found something out, I discovered that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me, apparently the Fourth Hokage did it as it couldn't be Killed, Mizuki-sensi called me a monster" Shikamaru spoke first "You're not a monster Naruto but have one inside of you like how a kunai is sealed into a scroll, the scroll is not the kunai as they are separate entities, I know, it's troublesome"

Naruto smiled at this and thought back to the stranger that was the shinobi from earlier, then Hinata spoke "You are not a monster, you are Naruto and you never give and you are someone I admire" she then went over to him and hug him with tears running down her face. Naruto just stood there as he couldn't believe someone was hugging him '_I can't believe it they accept me, kyuubi and all. I can't believe Hinata is hugging me, what should I do? I have friends!' _Naruto then with tears running down his face hugged Hinata back while Shikamaru watched them with a knowing smile.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them Kakashi who had spotted them on his way to meet the Hokage stopped and watched them from a nearby tree and thought '_these three are my team, I can see they have potential and the makings of some great teamwork_'. He also thought back upon not only his previous talk with Naruto but also his previous notes he had made from watching the academy students '_yes, these three won't know what hit them once I start to train them'_ and with that thought he pulled out his icha icha book to read while he went to meet the hokage.

By the time Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's office he was 30 minutes late and all the other jounin's were already there. "ahh Kakashi thank you for finally joining us" the Hokage said with a small smile, "Thank you, Hokage-sama a black cat crossed my path so I had to retrace my steps and go another way" Kakashi replied while putting away his book. "Now that you have arrived we can start the process of selecting teams and assigning sensei's, now Kurenai we will start with you" "Thank you Hokage-sama, I am thinking of creating a tracking team so I request Kiba inuzuka, Hinata hyuuga and Shino aburame for my team"

Kakashi then starts to speak up before the Hokage can reply to Kurenai "Excuse me but I also wish for Hinata Hyuuga to be placed on my team along with Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara as I believe they have the potential for excellent teamwork and I think I can teach them to become powerful ninja" Hokage looked at Kakashi and saw he was serious "That is all well and good Kakashi however the council has requested that you train Uchiha Sasuke" "That may be Hokage-sama however he has not yet unlocked the sharingan and when he does I will train on my own time however I have observed these three and they already have the basics of teamwork and they accept Naruto's tenant" when he said this the Hokage looked shocked but smile happy that someone accepted Naruto, Kakashi went on "besides from what I have observed being teamed with Naruto will help Hinata's shyness and boost her self-confidence, isn't that right Kurenai?" everyone looks at her and she narrows her eyes at Kakashi but nods, he smiles and continues "also Naruto's amazing stamina and energy will help to push Shikamaru into becoming more active and less lazy while Shikamaru's smart, strategic mind will improve Naruto's tendency to not think things through".

The Hokage sat in thought and realised what Kakashi had said was true, in addition to this he knew that Kakashi was determined to be Naruto's sensi due to his parentage. He sighed and with his mind made up he said "Your right Kakashi, you will have Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru while Kurenai while have Kiba, Shino and Sakura" Kurenai opened her mouth about to protest when the Hokage looked at her and said "I know this is not what you planned however Sakura is said to have excellent chakra control therefore I believe you can train her to become Konoha's next genjutsu mistress" Kurenai thinks upon this '_hmm Kiba and Shino are good for tracking, I guess having Sakura will not be so bad and she will be excellent at genjutsu'_ she nods at the Hokage. "Asuma that means on your team you will have Ino, Chouji and Sasuke." Asuma nods at the Hokage and the Jounins start to leave, the Hokage turns his chair to face out the window and sighs again '_I'm getting too old for this'_.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka sighed as he walked into the classroom as he knew it would be a hectic morning as the newly graduated students would be excited to get their team assignments and he knew Naruto would be the worst.

"Iruka sensei, hurry up and tell us our teams!" Naruto shouted when he caught sight of Iruka walking into the classroom with a foreboding look on his face. Iruka looked at Naruto and realised something was different '_He looks the same and shouts the same, wait he's sitting between Hinata and Shikamaru. Something must have happened' _he looks at them again and smiles as he sees them chatting '_I'm happy you have finally got some friends Naruto'_.

"Alright listen up its team for me to announce team assignments" he paused and looked at his newly graduated students, Naruto was bouncing in his seat while Shikamaru looked like he was asleep and Sakura and Ino were glaring at each other '_I'm going to miss them_' he thought and he carried on "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara and your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake" "Yay! Did you here that guys we are on a team together, isn't that great?" "It's good but still troublesome" Shikamaru said while smirking, he looked at Chouji and said "don't worry we will still hang out". Chouji smiled at this and knew that he and Shikamaru would stay friends no matter what. Hinata then spoke up "it's great Naruto, I'm looking forward to us all getting stronger" she then worked up enough courage to smile at Naruto '_wow she has a pretty smile, wait did I just think that. I thought I liked Sakura'_.

He was then pulled out of thoughts as Iruka announced the other teams "Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno and your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi" At this Sakura screamed and being placed on a team with a mutt and a bug boy instead of her Sasuke, Kiba and Shino didn't look that happy either. "As team 9 is still together we will move onto Team 10 which is Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" as soon as Iruka finished speaking Ino screamed and started to gloat to Sakura about being on a team with Sasuke "Take that Sakura Sasuke is going to be mine" Sakura just glared at her.

"Calm down Ino and sit down" Iruka told Ino, she gave one last smirk at Sakura and sat down thinking of Sasuke. "Okay everyone, know that I am proud of all of you and that I believe you will be excellent ninja" He stopped and smiled at them "Now your sensei's will be coming to pick you up so wait here for them" with that said he left the room in need of a sit down. As soon as he left Asuma came in and got team 10, 30 minutes later Kurenai came and got team 8.

After an hour of waiting Naruto looked at Hinata and Shikamaru and said "When is he getting here, I'm bored" he then dropped he head onto the desk and sighed. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and thought '_He is right either our sensei got lost or isn't coming. Either way the outcome is less then promising'_. He was about to fall asleep when someone walked into the classroom.

Naruto looked up from his desk and saw the ninja he talked to earlier, he also realised that this must be his sensei Kakashi Hatake, "Hey, you're the ninja I spoke to earlier, aren't you?" "Yes I am" Kakashi replied wondering where Naruto was going "and your our sensei?" Kakashi nodded this time. Naruto then jumped and shouted at Kakashi "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi looked at Naruto and chuckled while his other two students looked amused as well as Shikamaru was smiling and Hinata gave a quiet giggle. "Yes well I got lost on the road of life, now meet me on the roof in ten minutes" and with that he left in a swirl of leaves.

Shikamaru got up and said "I guess we better head up there, this better not be troublesome" he left the room and headed for the roof with Hinata following while Naruto trailed behind them grumbling about late sensei's.

When they got to the roof they saw Kakashi sitting on the wall reading an orange book, without looking up from it he told them to sit down. When they did he put his book away and looked at them "Now then how about we get to know each other? Tell me your likes and dislikes" Hinata then spoke up "How you start sensei so we can get to know you?" "Okay then Hinata, my name is Kakashi Hatake but you will call me Kakashi-sensei, I like a lot of things and I dislike a lot of things as well. My hobbies you do not need to know and I don't feel like telling you my dream" He then looked at his student's faces, Naruto looked more annoyed, Shikamaru looked like he had fallen asleep and Hinata was looking at the ground.

"Okay then, Naruto why don't you go next" "Fine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my friends Hinata and Shikamaru. I dislike people who think there better than others and the time it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are eating ramen and training and my dream is to be Hokage" Kakashi looked impressed by naruto, he nodded at Naruto. "Shikamaru, your next" "Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara, I like my friends Naruto, Hinata and Chouji as well as sleeping. I dislike it when my mother yells at me, my hobbies are cloud watching and playing shogi. My dream is to lead a simple life" "Okay then Hinata your turn" "Okay sensei, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like reading, my friends Shikamaru and Naruto and flower pressing. I dislike people who judge others before knowing them and my hobbies are training and making my medicinal cream. My dream is to become a worthy heir to my clan".

Kakashi looked at the three of and smiled "Ok then, meet at training ground 7 for your final test to become a gennin, any questions?" "Yeah, I thought we were already gennin why do we have to take another stupid test?" Naruto asked "Because I said so" Kakashi replied and with that he left leaving behind some leaves.

"I guess I will see you guys tomorrow" Shikamaru said and he walked off home, Hinata then followed saying she had to go train at home. This left Naruto on his thinking about the day '_I'm glad I'm on a team with my friends, I think we will be the greatest team ever! I better get home and make sure to get some rest ready for tomorrow' _and with that thought he got up and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Naruto got to the training grounds Shikamaru was already there and to Naruto he looked like he was fast asleep so Naruto sat down beside him and waited. A few minutes later Hinata arrived, "Hi Hinata" "Hi Naruto" Hinata replied and she sat down on the other side of a sleeping Shikamaru. As soon as she sat down Shikamaru opens his eyes and looks at his teammates "Hey guys, how long have you been here?" "Not long Shikamaru" Hinata replied and she smiled at Shikamaru. The Kakashi appeared.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're ready for your test" "Of course we are, we're going to ace it" Naruto shouts out loud causing Shikamaru to smirk and Hinata to blush from the praise Naruto is giving. "Ok then" Kakashi holds up two bells "you have until 12 to get these two bells off me, the two of you who gets the bells will carry on and become gennin and the one who doesn't will go back to the academy" Kakashi then watched the faces of his team as the news that one of them might be sent back to the academy sunk in. Hinata was looking depressed '_She must think that she is going back_' Naruto looked angry and Shikamaru looked in deep thought. "Okay then, time starts now" and with that Kakashi disappeared. Unknown to the three gennin Kakashi was hidden not too far away so that he could listen to them.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Hinata "Okay guys, I don't think this test is about the bells at all" "What do you mean Shikamaru?" Naruto said looking confused at Shikamaru "There are always three gennin in a team. Which leads me to believe that this test is about something else" "That makes sense Shikamaru but what do we do then if it is not about the bells"

Hinata who had been quiet throughout this discussion spoke "I think it's about teamwork, because we would have to work together to get the bells" at this Shikamaru nods and Naruto smiles at Hinata. "Okay then so we need to make a plan and work together to show Kakashi-sensi we can have teamwork" Shikamaru said "So what skills can we use, I can use my Shadow Possession, Naruto?" Naruto looked at both Hinata and Shikamaru and thought '_I guess I can tell them about the shadow clones the already know what happened that night_' and said "Well after the incident the other night, I learned how to do shadow clones and I can make a lot of them, Hinata?" Hinata looks nervous but spoke "I guess I could use my byakugan"

Shikamaru then thinks for a minute "Okay I have a plan, Hinata use your byakugan and track Kakashi-sensi then Naruto you distract him with your shadow clones while I trap him with my shadow possession" Hinata nods at Shikamaru and looks determined '_I will not let my team down_'. Naruto looks at Shikamaru with a new level of respect '_He may be lazy but he is smart, I should listen to him more_' "Okay team let's do this"

While this was happening Kakashi had been listening and seemed impressed with his gennin '_They did good, they figured out the test and worked out a plan. Hmm I think I will fall for their plan and see how they do_' and with that he moves further away and waits.

"Ok Hinata, can you tell us where he is?" Shikamaru asked Hinata as they hid in a bush "Byakugan" She activates her Byakugan and looks for him "okay he is alone, standing in clearing about 300 yards in that direction" She points to the north "Good job Hinata" Naruto tells her and Hinata blushes from the praise. "Naruto" Shikamaru says "Are you ready?" Naruto looked at his teammates and became more determined to see the plan through. He nodded to Shikamaru "Let's do this" and they set off to the clearing.

They stopped about a minute away from the clearing "Is he still there Hinata?" Shikamaru asked "Byakugan, yes he is just standing there reading a book" Shikamaru nods and Naruto speaks up "Let's get into position" They all nod and get into position.

Kakashi hears a sound, looks up from his book and sees 20 Naruto's coming towards him "here I come Kakashi-sensei!" all the Naruto's shout but just as they reached him they dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi looks around trying to see where his students are and then all of a sudden he couldn't move. Shikamaru stepped out of the bush behind Kakashi and said "give up Kakashi-sensei, we figured out the test and worked as a team" with that Naruto and Hinata came out of hiding and stood either side of Shikamaru.

Kakashi looked at them and smiled "well done you pass, you are now officially my gennin team. Meet me here at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning to start training" and with that he left.

After he left Kakashi set off for the Hokage's office and once he arrived he knocked on the door "Enter" the Hokage said. "Ah Kakashi, good to see you, how did the test go?" Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage while he reclined back into his chair. "It went well sir, they passed as well as figuring out the true purpose of the test, I'm going to start training them tomorrow. However I would like permission to tell Naruto the truth about his parents" The Hokage sat up in his chair and looked at Kakashi carefully upon hearing this request, "Why do you believe Naruto should be told now rather than when he is older?" "Well sir" Kakashi started " I believe it will help Naruto focus in his training as well as provide him with a feeling of family not only this but I also wanted Naruto to learn fuinjutsu and knowing it's in his blood will inspire him" The Hokage smiled at this "Ok Kakashi but only he and his teammates will know" "Thank you sir" and with that Kakashi turned and left.

After Kakashi left the training grounds the teammates smiled at each other, then Shikamaru spoke up "Naruto, Hinata would you like to come to my house for tea, my parents want to meet you" "That would be lovely Shikamaru thank you" Hinata said but Naruto was being unusually quiet, "Naruto, what about you?" "Are you sure Shikamaru? I mean I've never been invited to someone's house before" Shikamaru and Hinata both frowned "Of course Naruto be at my house at 6pm" Shikamaru then turned and left. "Don't worry Naruto everything will be ok, I have to go tell my father where I will be, see you at 6" Hinata smiled at Naruto and left as well. "I guess I'm going out for tea tonight then, I just hope I don't mess this up" Naruto said to himself and he set off home to get ready for Shikamaru's.


End file.
